Kayla: The heart of the jewel
by Gingerkit
Summary: Kayla is a normal girl, except that she has gravity defying hair(Almost like yugi's) and violet-blue eyes, she is constantly in danger, she has a secret, one that no-one has known about her until she met Yami and Yugi . Is better than the summery! Please Read and Review! I do not own yu-gi-oh Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! So No flames please and like with my other storys, no chapters until I get Reviews!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summery:**

**Kayla is a normal girl, except for hair that defies gravity Like Yugi's hair) and Violet colored eyes, she is constantly in danger, for she has a secret... that she is a peice of malenium puzzle.**

**-Kayla's POV**

"Bye mom and dad!" I yelled as I jumped off our front porch _Whats up with my strange dreams?! I see a object with some strange designs on it!_ I thought as I seen the bus drive towards my house.

"Hi, Hannah", I greeted my friend as I sat down in the sat opposite of hers.

Pegasus's pov

"We have to kidnap her, or else we'll never get the full power to the millennium puzzle" I said while smirking "Are you sure, that she's a pice to the puzzle?!" One of my guards asked "Yes, I am sure, and I will kidnap her today"

Kayla's Pov

I ran through the gym, dodging some dodge balls. I skidded to a stop and picked up a ball _What is this feeling? I feel like I'm being watched_ I thought before a fist slammed down on the top of my head and I fell to the ground, Unconscious.

Review or no more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I hope you liked chapter one! Please read and reveiw this story!**

**I would like to thank XNinga KaylaX for reveiwing**

**Summery:**

**Kayla is a normal girl, exept for hair that defies gratity(Like Yugi's hair) and Violet colored eyes, she is constantly in danger, for she has a secret... that she is a peice of malenium puzzle.**

**Last time:**

**I ran through the gym, dodging some dodgeballs. I skidded to a stop and picked up a ball What is this feeling? I feel like I'm being watched I thought before I felt two hands come down on my head and I fell to the ground, Unconcious.**

**Kayla's pov**

When I woke up, I was being carried by a albino man with a strange metal eye by my the back of my shirt, "Oh, your awake already" He said "Oh, where is my manners, m-" Pegusus said but was cut off by Kayla "I don't know, where did you put hem?! and why did you kidnap me?!" I said.

"Get me go!" I screamed at the man, while struggling to get out of his grasp, I fell down and immediatly ran into the woods.

"Help!" I screamed as I ran through the woods, the albino man was running after me and was catching up to me.

I turned a corner, and ran into somone, it was a boy about my age, with hair that sticks up and is three different hair color's.

"Why Hello, Yugi boy" The albino man said as he came out of behind the tree "Pegasus!" The boy said, surprised "Get away from me!" I yelled at the man as he lunged for me, I dodged, and then I punched him in his face.

"Owwy, that was not nice!" Pegasus said calmly "Pegusus, what do you want with this girl?!" The boy named Yugi asked "You should ask your malenium puzzle, then you'll find out" The man named Pegusus said.

**Yugi's pov**

_Yugi, somthing is off about that girl_ Yami said from the manelenium puzzle _Pharoh, whats wrong?_! I asked Yami _Pegusus must want her for somthing!_ Yami said, suddenly the manelium puzzle started glowing _She's has a peice to the menalium puzzle_ Yami said, "Your right Yugi Boy" Pegusus said, as reading Yugi's mind "But your wrong about her having a menelim jewel, She IS a part of the puzzle" Pegusus said.

**Read and Reveiw!**

**Reveiw or no more chapters! **


	3. Kidnappedthen saved

**I hope you liked Chapter two!**

**I was wrong, Kayla isn't a piece of the puzzle, but she is one of the malelium pieces**

**Thanks go out to: Guest, Guest and XNingaKaylaX for reviewing for my story**

**And I would like to reply to the Reviews**

**Guest:Yah, I know that Kayla's a weird millennium object, but no one has done this before and I want to try it out.**

**Guest:I know that Kayla was kidnapped to soon, but I didn't want to be one of the authors who shows all of Kayla's life story before the actual fan fiction got started!**

**XNingaKaylaX: I will**

**Last time on Kayla: The heart of the jewel**

**Yugi, something is off about that girl Yami said from the manelenium puzzle Pharoh, whats wrong?! I asked Yami Pegusus must want her for something ! Yami said, suddenly the manelium puzzle started glowing She's has a piece to the menalium pieces Yami said, "Your right Yugi Boy" Pegusus said, as reading Yugi's mind "But your wrong about her having a menelium jewel, She IS a part of the puzzle" Pegusus said**

**Kayla's pov**

_His name is Pegasus?! i have heard of him before_, he tried to control Kaiba corp. I thought "Thats right, I tried to control Kaiba corp., but failed" Pegasus said_ He can read minds?!_ I thought, he smiled and said "I can do a lot more than that"

"Pegasus, let her go!" I heard the boy that helped me earlier with the spiked hair yell _wow, he looks different, the last time I seen him, he looked...childish, but now,...he looks more serious, and he's kinda cute! No bad Kayla, this isn't the time to think who is your next crush_, I thought and I mentally slapped myself, a dark haired boy ran forwards "Tristan, no!" A girl behind the boys yelled as the boy tried to punch him in the face, Pegasus threw me behind him, before I hit the ground, I was picked up "Let me go..." I said as I was carried into the woods "Let her go!" I heard a boy yell "Joey, be careful" agirl yelled "I will Mai" I looked up to see a guy in a red mask.

I woke up on a bed, I was covered with a white and golden blanket with ancient egiption designs, I looked around, to see the boy with multicolored, spiked hair "Where am I?!" I asked the boy.

**Yay! Kayla is saved!**

**What will happen next?!**

**Read and Reveiw!**

**Who waxs the guy in the red mask?! **


End file.
